Trust Me
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: After a freak accident destroys Mordecai's eyesight, the doctors at the local hospital place Mordecai in Rigby's care, since they can't keep him in the hospital due to a capacity problem. Rigby has been tasked with not letting his taller friend out of sight and making sure he's staying safe. Will Mordecai pull through? Or will he remain blind forever? (ON HIATUS) Sorry guys!


**Trust Me**

**A/N; Well, I guess I'm back! I've been DYING to write this since I finished my most recent project; 'A Regular Outbreak' and here I am! I'm so glad to be back and I would REALLY appreciate a review! As many reviews as possible! Thanks so much for reading this, now let's get on with it.**

Mordecai jolted awake. He sat up on his bed, putting his head into his hands. Mordecai took a few seconds to compose himself, before turning over towards Rigby's trampoline. He sat on the edge of his bed and chilled for a few moments.

"Fucking…nightmares…" He panted, still a little in shock. He glanced over at his bedside table and looked at the alarm clock. It was just passed four in the morning.

"God..." He shook his head. The avian looked up at Rigby's trampoline a second time, eyeing his smaller companion's peaceful stance. Rigby was lying around different types of dirty clothes – which he never wore – and was holding a particular shirt to his chest.

Mordecai slowly got of his bed and stretched. He quietly made his way to the door, making sure he didn't wake him his sleeping friend. After a few moments, he successfully made it to the bedroom door.

Mordecai opened the door and slowly passed through, shutting the door behind him as quiet as he could. The bird cautiously made his way through the hallway, heading towards the staircase.

He slowly descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Mordecai reached for the light switch and switched it on.

Mordecai covered his eyes, keeping out the light for a few seconds. He removed his arms from his face and took a few seconds to adjust to the light. He walked over to the counter and noticed a coffee machine lying atop of it.

Mordecai noticed a slip of white paper taped to the side of the machine. It was a name-tag, with Thomas's name written on it.

Mordecai winced as he read the name. The 'intern' had just recently left the park crew. He didn't even bother to come back to say a proper goodbye or come to pick up his stuff which he'd left behind.

Mordecai ripped the name-tag off the machine and threw it in a nearby trash can. He switched on the coffee machine and leant on the counter.

A few minutes later, he switched the coffee machine off and picked up a nearby mug. He poured the contents of the machine into the mug, before closing the machine.

He trudged towards the table. The bird put the mug on the table and practically threw himself on a kitchen chair. Mordecai picked up the mug and slowly began drinking the coffee. The searing hot contents of the mug drifted over his tongue and down his throat.

He felt his throat burn and placed a finger on it. He looked down at the mug and noticed that there was no more coffee. He let out a small groan, before getting up from the chair he was sitting on. The bird grabbed the mug and carelessly threw it in the sink, causing it to crack.

"Ah, shit." Mordecai cursed, eyeing the mug. He approached the sink and tried to pick it up. He put his fingers through the handle, but when he did that the handle completely snapped off.

"No…come on…" Mordecai picked up the remaining pieces. This mug was extremely important to him. His friend had got it for him for Christmas.

He'd only had it for four days, and already it'd been smashed. Mordecai suddenly heard small footsteps approaching the entrance to the kitchen. He slowly put the mug back in the sink and walked back over to the table.

Rigby noticed the light on the kitchen lit and entered. "Mordecai…?" He yawned. He noticed the avian lurched over the table and tilted his head. He approached him. "Dude?" He tapped his friend on the hip.

"Hey." Mordecai responded. "What's up?" He turned to his smaller friend.

"Why are you up so early?" Rigby asked, walking over to the coffee machine. "Have another nightmare?" He asked, jumping up onto the counter.

"Yep." Mordecai gravelly responded.

"We need to do something about that." Rigby said, switching on the coffee machine. "What was it about?" He inquired.

Mordecai didn't reply, he just sat on the chair. He leant on the table and shook his head.

"Was it about CJ?" Rigby asked. Mordecai winced when Rigby finished. "I'm sorry…I was just curious." Rigby apologized, noticing Mordecai's reaction.

"It's fine." Mordecai sighed. The room was filled with silence again, except for the coffee machine making a loud buzzing noise.

A few minutes later Rigby jumped down from the counter and approached the table with two mugs. He placed both of them in front of Mordecai and walked back over to the coffee machine. He jumped back onto the counter and switched the machine off.

The raccoon dropped from the counter and approached the table. "Though you'd need one." Rigby said, directing Mordecai's attention to the two mugs.

"Thanks for that." Mordecai smiled at him. Rigby grabbed his mug and sat opposite his taller friend.

"What a week, eh?" Mordecai chuckled a little. He took a sip from his mug, with Rigby doing the same.

"I know what you mean." Rigby replied, taking another sip.

"Thomas leaving…" Mordecai frowned. He put the mug down and rested his head on one of his hands. "God…" Mordecai couldn't even finish.

"Try to let it go." Rigby attempted to console him.

"I can't man…Margaret's back in town, and if that weren't bad enough, I haven't heard from CJ since the party." Mordecai gave his friend a glare.

Rigby avoided eye-contact with him and let him continue. "I wish she'd answer my calls." Mordecai muttered.

"I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. But you _do_ realise that you're not alone." Rigby took another sip before continuing. "I might not have much dating experience, but I'm your best friend." He added, finishing the mug's contents.

Mordecai smiled at him. "Thanks." He said. Rigby stood up on his chair and grabbed his mug. He walked across the table to Mordecai and noticed he'd finished his coffee.

"No problem." The raccoon said, picking it up. Rigby jumped down off the table and walked over to the counter.

Mordecai watched Rigby climb onto the counter and drop the mugs in the sink. He noticed Rigby pick up the pieces of the mug that Mordecai had smashed mere minutes before.

"I'm sorry." Mordecai apologized. "I was careless…I should've been more careful with it." He added. Rigby looked over at him and shook his head.

"It's just a crappy mug dude, it doesn't matter." Rigby shrugged. He put the pieces back in the sink and jumped back down.

"Well, it matters to me." Mordecai replied. The raccoon just shook his head and approached the blue jay.

"You awake enough to play some video games?" Rigby asked. "We haven't played any for a long time." He suggested.

"Sure. It'll give me something to think about besides all this mess." Mordecai slowly got up off the chair and walked into the living room with Rigby.

Rigby leaped over the back of the couch, while Mordecai walked around it and threw himself onto it. He made himself comfortable, while Rigby started up their video game system.

Rigby handed a control to his taller friend and sat beside him. "Just like old times, eh?" Rigby looked up at him. Mordecai looked down back at him and cracked a small smile.

"We should invite Eileen over at one point." Rigby suggested. "She could lighten things up." He shrugged.

"Yeah, she'll come in and you'll send me out so you could get some 'private time' with her." Mordecai playfully punched his friend.

"When have I _ever_ done that?" Rigby asked.

"Enough times." Mordecai chuckled. Rigby just shook his head and looked over at the television.

The game had started. "D-D-D-D-D-D-Dig champs!" The television spoke.

Mordecai pressed start just before Rigby did and he had secured first player. "Really?" Rigby gave him a 'are you serious' look. Mordecai just shrugged. "I'm always first player." He smirked.

"And I'm always second." Rigby pressed start and the game began. "I'm totally gonna beat you at this." Rigby said confidently.

"Yeah, just don't hit the snails." Mordecai chuckled. A few seconds later, Rigby encountered his first snail, and of course, he ignored Mordecai's warning and walked straight into it.

"GAME OVER." A deep voice said. Mordecai slowly clapped while Rigby just sat there in shock.

"What'd I tell ya?" Mordecai asked. Rigby turned to him and glared at him. "What?" Mordecai smirked. Rigby pressed the start key and restarted the game. "Round two?" Mordecai asked, grinning a little.

"Round two."

**First chapters are always short. Sorry about that, hopefully I can add more to it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**


End file.
